Light! You're a Gay!
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: L and Light make a new discovery, and Matsuda comes along for the ride. Will everyone be happy about Light's new findings?


Light! You're a Gay!

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. I couldn't resist writing this story, ignore the blindo typos, and I do not own Death Note._

Light fumed, blowing his bangs from his face in exasperation and drumming his fingers on his desk in irritation. He heard, for about the millionth time today, the snickers coming from Matsuda that were aimed in his direction. And shockingly, he heard even quieter laughter coming from a certain raven haired detective. Said detective was sitting next to Matsuda, staring at a folder and shoving cake into his mouth.

Light turned, focusing on the quirky man behind him, locking caramel eyes with onyx ones. This action, meant to intimidate, only made Ryuzaki and Matsuda laugh harder. Light turned back to his work. He shuffled some papers, stared at the data of the latest Kira killings, and attempted to imput his findings into his computer.

He had almost completely forgotten about the giggles from Ryuzaki and idiotic Matsuda. He was absorbed in his work. Suddenly, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

Usually, he heard the squeak of Ryuzaki's rolling swivel chair from a mile away. But he hadn't even heard him roll up behind him. He looked at him questioningly and asked, "What is it, Ryuzaki?"

"Well," he droned. "Matsuda and I just noticed something, and we wanted to see if you could confirm our suspicions."

He braced himself. _'Here it comes,'_ he thought. This was the point when the Kira accusations started flying. "What is it?" He asked with a sigh. He was a bit curious as to why L would be picking Matsuda's brain for Kira ideas.

"Light," he started slowly, in a low whisper, glancing at Light's father nervously. "Are you gay?"

Light blinked once. Twice. Three times. Then he burst into laughter. "W-wh-wha-what are you talking about?" He managed to choke out between giggles.

"Your last name," he stated simply, as if that would clear up any confusion. 

"What about it?" The caramel haired teen blinked with even more confusion.

"If you spell your name backwards, it reads 'I'm a gay.' So. Are you?"

Light stared at the so called genius for about five solid minutes. Then he said slowly, "You need to grow up. I expected such childish nonsense from Matsuda, but never from you." He blew his bangs from light brown eyes, turned swiftly in his chair, crossed his legs and began his work once again.

"You never answered our question." Matsuda said, coming up behind the two males.

With a deep sigh, Light pinched the bridge of his nose, turned around, and with a voice that was well past impatient, he said, "No. I am not gay."

"That's too bad," Ryuzaki said, with a slurp of his tea. "If you were gay, then I could do..." He got up from his chair, placing his tea cup beside Light's computer. "This," and he brought his chapped lips to Light's soft ones. He trailed his tongue along those pink, chapstick covered lips, begging enterance and recieving his wish, because L always got what he wanted.

Light sighed with content as Ryuzaki's tongue, which tasted like tea and cake, tangled with his. He battled for dominance for a few moments, then gave up and just enjoyed the sensation of Ryuzaki's lips on his.

All too soon, the kiss was broken. Light made a small sound of protest, and cast a glance at the other members of the task force. No one had noticed the five minute makeout session. Light was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of Ryuzaki's voice.

"But since you are not gay, that will never happen again."

"Ryuzaki," Light's voice dripped with honey and hesitation. "Maybe I..."

Matsuda clapped his hands and jumped up and down with excitement. "Light! You're a gay!" He shouted idiotically.

Ryuzaki fought a smile, and said, "If that is the case then that little makeout session could happen a lot more often."

"What?!" Roared the angry voice of Soichiro Yagami.

The small circle of young males froze.

**The End!**


End file.
